Sweet and Sour Pork
by teddygamer
Summary: Read and find out ,hope you guys enjoy it


**Author's note:**This is my first story,please go easy on me,and sorry if I make mistakes in my grammar,i'm not from a country that uses English as their daily my story

* * *

He thought today was probably going to be like any other day around the up,breakfast,school,lunch with his "harem",school finish,then being asked by the girls to spend time with them,dinner,and sleep.

But today was different.

After school ended,he was asked by the clumsy…extremely cute but clumsy green haired bimbo that was his teacher

"I-Ichika-san..could you help me with carrying the c-classwork from today…it's quite heavy for me but…a-ah,it's okay if you don't want to,a good teacher shouldn't let her students helped her with things like this…a-and…"

"It's OK Yamada-sensei,I'm always glad to help a nice person like you sensei"Said the boy

"E-eh…I-Ichika-san.,i-is that a-a..l-love confession?"The petite teacher said while blushing furiously

Suddenly,he heard squeals in the classroom

"EHHHH?Orimura-kun asked Yamada-sensei out?"

NO!NONONONONONO!I was just being kind to her,not asking her out!

"Huwaaaa….so Orimura-kun likes older women,now he'll never go out with me…"

W-what…no,I don't like older women,i actually liked small,petite woman…like Rin,fine,i admit it,i like Rin.I actually liked her ever since she entered my she returns to her home country,i felt empty, i feel sad inside of me.

I thought i'll never see her again,but here we are,meeting each other mostly by battling with powerful weaponary that is I.S

Wait,why did I think of that at this moment

"He,he's gonna do ecchi stuff to her,a-and…"

What the HELL?I'm not a pervert!

Suddenly,right after the girl said I'm gonna do perverted stuff to sensei,killing aura flooded the entire classroom

"You bastard!"

Said by my childhood friend and samurai wannabe,Houki

"You can't do that wife…even we haven't done stuff like that…and we're married"

Laura,will you please stop calling me wife?It's getting ridiculous by now…and we're not married by the way,and I think you'll look good in Vegas bunny suit.

And by thinking that,when I'm saying I'm not a pervert,I am officially a hypocrite.

"Ichika you pervert…"

Charl,I – Whoa!

"KYAAAAAA"

Ughhh…looks like I slipped,and why am I holding Yamada-Sensei's boobs…WAIT,WHAT?Why am I Gropin-I mean holding Yamada-Sensei big,humongous and soft boobs…forget it,let's just say that I held her boobs with firm hands

"I-Ichika-kun…you can't…it's indecent if we do h-hentai stuff in front of the classroom a-and…"

Now,a mixed sound of KYAAAAAA,H-STUFF and DIE ICHIKA,DIE! Was heard,and we all can guess who screamed the latter…

"W-wait,I can explain…oh screw it"

According to experience,his harem will assault him when incidents like that happened,he was assaulted physically of course,not sexually,that only happened in his dreams,and well,living in an academy full of pretty girls in every corner can make you had a very,VERY wild dreams every night

When his harem come charging,he was already getting up and _sadly _letting go of petite sensei's breast

…But when he reach the door,the Terminator music played in his head

"Ichika…do you think a big sister would like to see her little brother touching another woman's breast other than herself?" those words were said by the devilishly beautiful Orimura Chifuyu,the older sister of Orimura Ichika,and the personification of severe brother complex.

"Chi-Chifuyu-nee,i-i mean Orimura Sensei,i can ex-EEP!"Suddenly,his face was pulled extremely close to his big sister's face

"Explain what Ichika?I already told you since you were a kid that a younger brother belongs to her big sister,right?And now…" Suddenly,he felt he was going to meet his maker soon,very soon… "Looks like I have to punish you,HARD!"The ground was cracking around the siblings,his hands were trembling,and now he has to get out of the classroom if he doesn't want to die.

"Orimura-sensei,Madoka is behind you!"Ichika shouted

"WHAT?WHERE?"she turned around and saw nothing,except the sight of Ichika running away from her

"GET BACK HERE BOY! I SAID GET BACK,NOW!" shouted by the older Orimura.

-"Huff…sometimes,I think they're nuts!"muttered Ichika

"Who?" a voice spoke

"W-what?A voice out of nowhere?W-who is this,a ghost?

"Down here dumbass!" The voice said to him

"Oh,it's Rin,sorry,didn't see you there"i said while having an apologetic look in his face

"Damn tall people…never looked below"Muttered the Chinese girl

I laughed when I heard her statement,it's not that I'm tall,it's just that she is a midget,a cute ,what was i thinking?I mean I'm pretty sure that I like older women,but I just found Rin to be extremely adorable,especially when she pouted,and extremely hot when she is angry and falcon punch me in the ,it doesn't mean that I like her,right?Yeah,it probably just means that I'm a masochist.

"Hey!Earth to Ichika!" Rin yelled

"Ah…sorry"

"It's rude to ignore a girl when she is next to you,you know?Geez,as punishment,you have to…"She blushed "Come to…my room"

So the punishment was just to come with her to her room,to the room of the girl I liked,right?

"Sure,I guess"I said while blushing

"If so then hurry up!" Rin said to me whie smiling,thank God she didn't saw me blushed,if she saw it,I'm sure I got another girl calling me a pervert

Wonder why she is so happy…

"So Rin,what's going on" I asked her

"W-well,Ichika,you…you're a gentleman,right?"Rin asked me while making a cute blushing face

"O-of course I am!" I said,while feeling happy,because it's rare for a girl to appreciate a gentleman these days,because of the Women=Strong,Men=Slave society.

"A gentleman never refused a girl's request right?Then…"Rin pushed me to her bed and started to unzipped my pants

WHAT THE?WHAT IS SHE DOING?

"RIN!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

She didn't answer,and her warm,small hand grabbed my manhood

"So this is Ichika's penis...why didn't it get hard?"

She started to rub my penis,and I am starting to get an erection

"Do you like this,Ichika?"She said gripping my half erected penis

"R-rin,stop,i…"

"I'll take that a yes…"

Rin then licked my the tip of my penis,while her hands was rubbing my balls

"A-ah…" Well I can't help but moan,I'm a virgin after all

Rin smiled when she sees Ichika's reaction,now his cock is fully erected

"It's big…" she muttered

She's sucking it now,while coiling her tongue around his penis

"Rin…ah..it felt…so good"i muttered

She sucks it harder,and the sensation was incredible.I pulled her head further to the root of my dick to suck his cock warmth of her mouth,the great blowjob she was giving,make me feels really good.

"Rin,get ready,I'm gonna cum now!"

Mmmhhh is the only sound she can muttered,she closed her eyes when the sticky white liquid was poured in her mouth,surprisingly,it didn't taste as bad as she thought

"It's a bit bitter…but it's good" she muttered

"R-Rin,I'm sorry,you can just spit it out if you want,it's fine!"

"N…no,it's fine,beside…you know what to do next,right Ichika?"

"Y…Yeah"I said timidly

She smiled "Good…"

Rin was lying down on her bed

"H-Hurry…I want it now…"

"Y-Yeah…"

Without further question,i was sticking the tip of his dick at Rin's small red pussy

"Get ready Rin,I'm siticking it now."

"AAAAHHHHHH"She moaned loudly,feeling great mixture of pain,happiness when Ichika's dick entered ,the man he likes,Ichika Orimura,has taken her first time.

He played with her pink nipples,while his hips were moving with the same pace as Rin.

Then,he moved on top of her and kissed her,his tounge was wrestling with her's,battling for dominance over each other.

Finally,he reached his limit,he can't hold it ,he said

"Rin,I'm going to cum!"

"Haa…haa,cum inside of me,Ichika!"

He finally thrust his penis to deepest part of her vagina,going all the way in.

AAAAAH,Rin moaned in pleasure as Ichika cummed inside of her,feeling his sperm inside her stomach

"Haa..Haa.."I panted

"Haa…it was great right Ichika?"

"Y-Yeah,of course…" I muttered to my petite lover.

Then she realized the most important thing"…so…we're a couple now,right?"

"Of course we are" i said while smiling

Rin then hugged me while resting her head on my chest,her eyes were leaking tears of happiness

"I love you Ichika,even though you're so dense and all" She said happily

"I love you too Rin,even though you're violent to me all the time" I said in a joking manner

"…What's that supposed to mean?"She asked to me while making an angry face,

"Waaa…sorry Rin,I was just joking,please forgive me!" I begged for her forgiveness,because I hate to get on her bad side.

"Hehe…dummy"She was smiling"I know that,_**boyfriend**_" She putted her hands on my cheek,and pulled my face closer to hers,and we kissed passionately.

When we let go, I asked her

"So…wanna go another round?"

The Next Day

"WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY,HUH?" Houki asked me,I lied to her,saying I was hiding in the closet,thankfully she believed me.

Of course I feel bad for lying to my first childhood friend,but if I told her that I was getting laid with Rin yesterday…I don't want to imagine what's gonna happen to me.

'Oy,Ichika" Rin,now my girlfriend yelled at me,"Come on,we're having lunch together,I made you your favorite sweet and sour pork"

"Really?Thanks Rin!" I said

"I was hoping you would call me babe or something now that we're dating"She whispered slowly to me

I chukled

"W-what,Rin-san,why would Ichika called you babe…d-don't tell me…?" Looks like Charl heard what my cute girlfriend said to me

"Oh…you didn't know,me and Ichika started dating yesterday " She proclaimed loudly and boastfully.

After the shocking statement,Houki and Laura looked shocked,Cecilia turned pale,muttering it was just a dream,a nightmare,Yamada-sensei and Charlotte fainted on the spot

"Well,don't worry about them,let's just go Ichika,I'm hungry" Rin,my babe(God that sounds weird)dragged me to the rooftop

I wonder what would Chifuyu-nee's reaction when she found out that I was dating Rin…

**Author's note** : I hope you guys enjoy the story,personally,I find myself quite proud of this the sex scene,I was using Hentai logic,which is Fuck first,confess later,haha,I know,it might be weird LOL.

Thanks for reading,God bless you all!


End file.
